degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Jonah Conflict
The steamy relationship between Drew Torres and Jonah Haak began in Hush when Jonah and Becky were performing at The Dot. They met at the bar and Drew told him that the two played great together. Little did Becky know was that later that night they had lots of gay sex on the pinball machine. Drew plans to ask Becky about a threesome next week, and is hoping that she'll react nicely to him being pregnant. Trivia * The real reason why Drew was jealous of Becky and Jonah's friendship is because he secretly wants Jonah in his bed. * Since "Taak" means job in Dutch, this fits them perfectly for when they give each other handtaaks and blowtaaks. * Every week night they give each other blow jobs while whispering no homo. * Jonah is still hotter than Drew. * They are going to prom together. * Drew told Jonah he has pretty eyes. * Jonah makes Drew wanna Dronah. *Drew hooks up with Jonah because Drew doesn't want Jonah to have a Bonah. *Because Triles was such an epic fail, they gave us this. *They're the second most popular same sex pairing just after Emma and Bianca. *Their theme song. **Also these gems. **wow don't forget this beautiful song *Drew loves to be the bottom every Tuesday and Thursday, while Jonah likes to bottom every Wednesday and Friday. *They had sex in the prop room in Sparks Will Fly (2). *After their first night together, Drew couldn't walk properly for a week. *When Becky's not looking, Drew and Jonah exchange sexual glances along with sexual touching within the genital area. *Drew developed feelings for Jonah after he asked him to paint him like one of his French girls for art class. *Their favorite movie together is Brokeback Mountain. Sometimes, they even like to act out the scenes. *better than your faves **Even if they cosplay and act out their scenes but nsfw edition. *They like to roleplay as Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. *Drew is currently pregnant with Jonah's baby. They plan to name it Taak. *Still a better love story than Triles. **And 50 Shades of Grey + Twilight together. **And Clew **And Drecky *Drew will be held back for another few seasons so they can properly develop Taak on-screen. *One night Tristan caught them together, and he got awfully jealous. However, Jonah used his bonah powers to shove him out of a window. *They plan on getting married at Acapulco. *Eli Goldsworthy hardcore ships this. *They love Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS). *They broke into Justin Biebers house and stole his dildos. *They like to make love to the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. *Jonah comes home from work and if Drew's lazy ass ain't cook or clean shit, he don't get no teelee that night. *In Come As You Are (1) Drew hooked up with Jonah and they had sex in a room upstairs. *Everyone thinks Drew lost his virginity to Katie, but he really lost it when he took Jonah's sweet schlong in his car in a deleted scene from Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Their entire soundtrack consists of: *#Lovegame by Lady Gaga *#Between The Sheets by The Isley Brothers *#Partition by Beyonce *#All Of Me by John Legend *#A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *#Candyman by Christina Aguilera *#Red Light Special by TLC *#Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation *#I Know What Boys Like by The Waitresses *#Baby by Justin Bieber *#Boyfriend by Justin Bieber *#I Want It That Way by The Backstreet Boys *#Counting Stars by One Republic *#Closer by Nine Inch Nails *#Knockin' Da Boots by H-Town *#What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *#Freak Me by Silk *#My Body by LSG *#Meeting In My Bedroom by Silk *#Peaches and Cream by 112 *#Candy Shop by 50 Cent *#Bump N Grind by R Kelly *#Feelin' On Your Booty by R Kelly *#Sparks Will Fly by The Rolling Stones *#I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd *#Freak Like Me by Adina Howard *#Nasty Grind by Adina Howard *#T-Shirt and Panties by Adina Howard *#My Little Secret by XSCAPE *#Me and You by Cassie *#Toxic by Britney Spears *#Don't cha by The Pussycat Dolls *#Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC *#Sexy Can I by Ray J *#I Wanna Fuck You by Akon *#Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha *#You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *#Back That Ass Up by Juvenile *#Kiss You by One Direction *#Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *#(You Drive Me) Crazy by Britney Spears *#Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *#Blank Space by Taylor Swift *#Hit Me Off by New Edition *#I Want You by Cassie Steele *#Find Your Love by Drake *#Love Runs Out by One Republic *#Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone and Pitbull *#One More Night by Maroon 5 *#99 Problems by Hugo *#My Hair Looks Fierce by Amanda Lepore *#Fireball by Pitbull *#The Boy Is Mine by Brandy & Monica *#Too Close by Next *#You Know What's Up by Donell Jones *#The Thong Song by Sisquo *#Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft Rihanna *#Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley *#Cell Block Tango by Chicago *#(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and Odia Coates *#Backseat by New Boyz *#I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston *#Best I Ever Had by Drake *#Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley *#Kiss You by One Direction *#Night Changes by One Direction *#Midnight Memories by One Direction *#Crazy in Love by Beyonce *#Dancing Queen by ABBA *#Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *#I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding *#I Won't Say I'm in Love by Disney's Hercules *#I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles *#In Your Arms by Nico and Vinz *#Just Want To Be With You by Enrique Iglesias *#Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays *#Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer *#L-O-V-E by Frank Sinatra *#Let Me Love You by Mario *#My Humps by Black Eyed Peas *#OMG by Usher ft. Will.i.am *#P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson *#Rather Be by Clean Bandit *#Big Daddy by Heavy D *#Rock Me by One Direction *#Honey Love by R Kelly *#Seems Like You're Ready by R Kelly *#Doin' It by LL Cool J *#Stroke You Up by Changing Faces *#Love, Sex, Magic by Justin Timberlake Ft. Ciara *#Fuck Me Pumps by Amy Winehouse *#Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake *#Sooner Than Later by Drake *#Give It Up to Me by Shakira *#Mamma Mia by ABBA *#Bet On It by Zac Efron *#Best Friend by Toybox *#Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood *#Bad Boy by Cascada *#Bumblebee by Smile DK *#Kissy Kissy by Smile DK *#Back to Black by Amy Winehouse *#Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha *#Wait For You by Elliot Yamin *#Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Rey *#Everytime We Touch by Cascada *#S&M by Rihanna *#Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *#You Da One by Rihanna *#Together Forever by Pokémon *#Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley *#Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw *#Pony by Ginuwine *#I Like by Kut Klose *#The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang *#Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls *#On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez *#Womanizer by Britney Spear *#Hips Don't Lie by Shakira *#Whenever, Wherever by Shakira *#The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez *#I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *#The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars *#I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *#Boy like you by Ke$ha *#Oops!...I Did It Again by Britney Spears *#I Ship It by Not Literally Productions *#Looking Hot Dangerous by Blood On The Dance Floor *#Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande *#Running on Sunshine by Grey's Anatomy cast *#Mine by Taylor Swift *#Stay With Me by Sam Smith *#Latch by Disclosure Ft. Sam Smith *#Fuckin' Problems by A$AP Rocky *#Love Robbery by Kalin and Myles *#Shawty Got Moves by Get Cool *#I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred *#Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey *#Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae *#All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey *#Last Christmas by Wham! *#License to Thrill by YinYang Productions *#Street Lights by Kanye West *#Womanizer by Britney Spears *#Blow by Beyonce *#Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler *#All This Love by Debarge *#Trap Queen by Fetty Wap *#Heroes by Alesso *#Wait On Me by Rixton *#Criminal by Britney Spears *#Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO *#I Just Had Sex by Akon *#Style by Taylor Swift *#Something There by Beauty & The Beast *#Can You Feel The Love Tonight? by The Lion King *#No Scrubs by TLC *#Think Twice by Eve 6 *#Phone Sex by Syleena Johnson *#Sock It To Me by Missy Elliot *#Get Your Freak On by Missy Elliot *#One Minute Man by Missy Elliot *#Dressin' up by Katy Perry *#The Time Of My Life by Dirty Dancing *#Intoxicated by The Cab *#Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley *#Together Forever by Rick Astley *#Supernatural by Kesha *#Hold On We're Going Home - Drake *#Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke *#Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul. *#Da Da Da by Trio. *#Two of Hearts by Stacey Q. *#18 till I die by Bryan Adams. *#Neverending Story by Limahl. *#All Right Now by Free. Gallery 11gg.jpg Becky-drew-jonah.jpg B8C3SxXCcAAhJ6M.jpg FSFSFSFShh.jpg|<3 hfhfhhfhfhf.png Category:YOUR OTP COULD NEVER Category:OTP FOR EVERYONE Category:IF TAAK ISN'T YOUR OTP THEN YOU DOING SOMETHING WRONG Category:SEXMATES Category:Soulmates Category:PERFECT COUPLE Category:FOREVER TOGETHER Category:HOT COUPLE Category:DA OTP Category:SEXY ASSES Category:WE KNOW YOU LOVE IT Category:TAAK FOREVER Category:FOR ALL ETERNITY Category:WAY BETTER THAN TRILES Category:AND CLEW Category:AND DRECKY Category:TRUE LOVE Category:THEY Category:ARE Category:SO Category:PERFECT Category:MARRIED Category:BEST Category:BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT Category:ECLARE GOT NOTHING ON THEM Category:YOU KNOW YOU WANT A LOVE LIKE THIS Category:RELATIONSHIP GOALS Category:BABIES Category:HAWT Category:TOGETHER FOREVER Category:STUNNING Category:HOT AF Category:HEARTATTACK Category:TROUBLEMAKERS Category:BEST COUPLE EVER Category:ENDGAME Category:ROOMMATES Category:DO YOU EVEN OTP? Category:HARDCORE Category:SHIPPING Category:THIS Category:HARD Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS Category:LOVERS Category:Interactions Category:HEALTY Category:EVERYBODY Category:LOVES Category:TAAK Category:HAPPY ENDING Category:Beter than justin bieber Category:If Category:U Category:Don't Category:Ship Category:This Category:You Category:Will Category:Soon Category:Fall Category:In Category:Love Category:With Category:Them Category:LIFE GOALS Category:Babes Category:WHATEVER Category:IT Category:TAKES Category:WE Category:KNOW Category:DRONAH Category:CAN Category:MAKE Category:ITT Category:THROUGH Category:SHIPPING TRASH Category:Season 14 Category:LOVE GAME Category:WOMANIZERS Category:HOW Category:CANYOU Category:NOT Category:SHIP Category:THISS Category:? Category:?? Category:??? Category:??????????????????? Category:Hey they still steal panties from justin bieber Category:Btw Category:CRACKSHIP Category:CANON AF Category:Taak dirty to me Category:Love story Category:I don't know you if ya don't ship it Category:BEST COUPLE ON DEGRASSI Category:LET'S BE REAL Category:Parents Category:A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN'T GET NO LOVE FROM ME Category:SEXY Category:HOT Category:Drew Torres Category:XXX Category:Lol who's Becky? Category:XD Category:FOREVER IS JUST THE BEGINNING! Category:OTP Category:PROM Category:DATES